Wie der Halbdämon auf die Jägerin traf
by Knuddelknopfi
Summary: Im 2. Teil erfährt man, wie Dante und Aquita sich das erste Mal trafen.


_**Wie der Halbdämon auf die Jägerin traf!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Es war Heute ein schlechter Tag. Aquita saß am Straßenrand und hielt verzweifelt ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr silbernes, gestuftes Haar glitt an ihrer Schulter herab.

Als sie nahe Schritte hörte blickte sie auf und kniff ihre goldenen Augen zusammen.

Ihre Kollegin, eine schlechte Dämonenjägerin, stand vor ihr und musterte sie skeptisch.

„Was ist los Aquita? Die beste Jägerin der Welt sitzt deprimiert am Straßenrand?" fragte sie spöttisch.

„Halt den Rand! Du hast keine Ahnung um was es geht!", „Um was denn?", „Mein Freund… er ist ein Dämon und hat meine Familie umgebracht!", „Und? Dann vernichte ihn… warte mal, dein Freund?", „Nicht so einer. Ich kenne ihn seid ich klein bin… und vernichten… würde ich gerne. Aber ich schaffe das nicht." Ihre Kollegin schaute sie skeptisch an.

„DU schaffst das nicht? Dann muss es dir ja ernst mit diesen Kerl sein!" Aquita sprang wütend auf.

„Halt deine Klappe!" fauchte sie und griff schon nach ihrer Waffe.

„Beruhige dich! Ich habe hier einen Tipp für dich." Sie hielt Aquita einen Zettel hin.

„Der Kerl ist ein Profi. Der Beste der Stadt. Er kann dir sicher helfen. Aber er ist schwer zu erreichen.", „Ich soll Hilfe von einen Kerl annehmen? Der rennt doch nur heulend weg!", „Täusch dich nicht. Er ist genau wie du ein Halbdämon!" sie schaute Aquita angewidert an.

„Und bestimmt schaffst du es das Geld mit deinen Körper zu bezahlen!", „Halt dich aus meinen Privatleben raus!" Aquita knurrte wütend schnappte sich den Zettel und ging.

Ihr Weg führte sie zu einer verlassenen Gegend zu einem Laden über dessen Tür ein blinkendes Schild mit Devil May Cry hing…

_**Chapter 2**_

Wie ihre Kollegin sagte, war dieser Halbdämon schwer zu erreichen. Er war nicht da. Der Laden war abgeschlossen und an das Telefon ging auch keiner.

Also blieb ihr nur eines übrig.

Sie lag auf den Stufen vor den Laden und schlief ein. Erst als sie jemand grob mit den Fuß anstieß wachte Aquita schreckhaft auf. Ein junger Mann, ungefähr in ihrem Alter, schaute auf ihr herab. Seine tiefblauen Augen fesselten sie, und sein silbernes Haar war fast wie ihres. Es war glatt aber dennoch etwas zerzaust. Als Aquita keine Reaktion mehr zeigte trat der Kerl sie gegen das Becken.

„Hey!" Aquita stand auf und putzte sich ihre weiße Bluse ab. „Wer bist du?" fragte er ungehalten und gelangweilt.

„Mein Name ist Aquita Shyrion!", „Schön, lass mich durch." Der Kerl wollte sich an Aquita vorbeidrängen doch sie schnitt ihm den Weg ab.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass du Schulden hast. Wäre es nicht klüger einen Auftrag anzunehmen?", „Du hast einen Auftrag? Welchen?", „Könnten wir dazu rein gehen?" Der Kerl schnaubte und ging in den Laden. Aquita folgte ihm und schaute sich in der halben Müllhalde um.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte sie nach einer weile, als der Typ schon am Schreibtisch saß und die Füße auf dem Tisch legte.

„Dante!" sagte er kurz und knapp. „Was ist dein Problem?", „Ich habe kein großes Problem. Ein Freund ist ein Dämon und ist total ausgeflippt.", „Wenn es kein großes Problem ist warum machst du es nicht selber?", „Hör zu! Ich bin eine Jägerin, ich kann mit Dämonen umgehen! Aber er ist ein Familienmitglied und ich kann so etwas nicht… meine Familie umbringen.", „Was bietest du?" fragte Dante gelangweilt und aß eine Pizza.

Aquita erblicke in dem Laden noch weitere Pizzapackungen und schweifte kurz mit den Gedanken ab.

„Ich habe kein Geld…" gestand sie. „Na, dann kannst du ja gehen!" meinte Dante und wollte in ein hinteres Zimmer gehen.

„Warte kurz…" seltsamer weise blieb Dante stehen. Aquita überlegte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Ich arbeite in einer Pizzeria.", „Als Jägerin?", „Das Geld reicht nicht… zumindest haben wir da die Pizza!" sie deutete auf Dantes Packungen.

„Ich arbeite in der Pizzeria. Ich biete dir ein gratis Jahresangebot.", „Nö!", „Und wie wäre es, mit dazu ein gratis Dessert und ein gratis Getränk.", „Nur wenn ich es so oft am Tag bekomme wie ich will!"

Aquita seufzte und blies den Dampf aus. Ihr kam Dante wie ein kleiner Junge vor.

„Gut, abgemacht, dafür machst du deine Arbeit ordentlich!", „Hey, ich bin der Beste!" sagte Dante schon beinahe vorwurfsvoll…

_**Chapter 3**_

Dante hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Er hatte Aquitas Freund binnen weniger Stunden ausgemerzt. Derweil saß sie in Dantes Laden auf einer Couch. Sie dachte über ihr Leben nach und schlug wieder die Hände vors Gesicht.

Sie hatte sich an einen Anderen Dämonenjäger gewendet. Sie hatte ein Gesetz ihrer Organisation gebrochen. Das wollte ihre Kollegin nur und Aquita ist darauf reingefallen. Allein von dem Job der Pizzabotin konnte sie nicht leben.

Von irgendwas musste sie ja ihr Hotelzimmer bezahlen. Sie seufzte und zündete sich nun schon die zehnte Zigarette an.

Und plötzlich grinste sie. Sie hatte an diesen Abend zwar eine Verabredung, doch dies war nicht der Grund ihres Aufheiterns.

Dante war ein recht interessanter Mann und sie würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen. Er sah hervorragend aus und hatte dann noch einen guten Ruf.

Doch als Dante den Laden betrat ergriff sie ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

Dante schmiss eine silberne Knarre vor ihren Füßen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

Aquita nahm die Waffe und ging zum Schreibtisch.

„Dante? Ich habe eine Frage. Du sitzt in einen Berg aus Schulden, da könntest du doch jemanden gebrauchen der dir beim Geldverdienen hilft.", „Vergiss es, ich lass doch mein Geld nicht von einer Frau verdienen.", „Komm schon! Ich enttäusche dich nicht!" Dante grunzte und Aquita zündete sich wieder einen Qualmstängel an.

„Dann wären wir wohl im Geschäft Süßer!" sie blies den Rauch aus und ging. Dabei grinste sie über Dantes Beschwerde.

„In meinen Laden wird nicht geraucht."

_**Chapter 4**_

Aquita war bei ihrer Verabredung mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Ihr neuer Lover saß ihr gegenüber und begaffte sie. „Also wie wäre es wenn wir heute zu mir gehen!" schlug er vor. Aquita seufzte.

Die Männer waren einfach ätzend. Sie interessierten sich nur für sie, weil sie ein Halbdämon war. Noch dazu ein Inkubus. Dies war eine Dämonenart, die anziehende Wirkungen auf Menschen hatten.

Ihr Lover schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „Bist du nicht verheiraten? Da wäre es doch dumm zu dir zu gehen.", „Du hast recht Meine beide Töchter könnten uns erwischen."

Aquita schnaubte. Sie saßen hier an einen Restaurant mitten in der Stadt. Hier konnte sie jeder sehen.

„Was soll's" dachte Aquita sich. Ob sie Ehebruch begann war ihr egal. Der Kerl wollte es so und sie brauchte ihn eh nur für eine Nacht.

„Also, dann gehen wir zu mir." Beschloss Aquita und stand auf. Ihr Lover erwiderte nichts, er war schon zu geil darauf was kommen würde.

Auf den weg zu ihren Hotel wünschte Aquita sich für einen kurzen Moment wirklich geliebt zu werden, ohne das ihre anziehende Wirkung sich einmischte. Doch das würde nie geschehen. Sie war damit verflucht worden als ihre Mutter mit einen Inkubus fremd ging. Und so schnell der Wunsch in ihr aufflammte so schnell erlosch er auch.

Dieser Wunsch würde ihr nie erfüllt werden.

Außerdem wollte sie ja auch niemanden Lieben.

Erst als sie mit ihren Lover im Treppenhaus war kam sie wieder zur Realität zurück.

Sie schloss ihr Zimmer auf und der Kerl staunte.

„Meine Güte Aquita, du lebst ja richtig sauber.", „Ich hasse Unordnung." Antwortete sie knapp. Sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Sofort als Aquita die Tür schloss ging ihr Lover ihr an die Wäsche und nach kurzer Zeit lagen sie im Bett...

Chapter 5

Aquita lag unter ihren Lover als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schubste den Kerl weg und starrte aufs Handy. „Unbekannte Nummer?" Ohne zu überlegen ging sie an das Handy.

„Ja?", „Ah Aquita, ich dachte schon du gehst nie ran!", „Dante? Woher hast du meine Nummer?", „Von der Pizzeria!", „Ich bring sie um!" sagte sie leise und hörte nur Dantes grunzen.

„Was willst du? Es ist 23 Uhr!", „Ja, zeit fürs Abendessen!" Aquita stockte kurz.

„Du willst jetzt essen?", „Das war doch unser Deal, wann immer ich will!"

Sie seufzte. „Ich bin in einer Stunde da...!" und schon legte er auf.

Aquita stand auf und zog sich an.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?" fragte ihr Lover. „Muss arbeiten!", „Oh, na dann! Wann treffen wir uns das nächste Mal?" Aquita schaute ihn zornig an.

„Was war an der Aussage „Wir treffen uns nur einmal" damals so unverständlich!", „Ich dachte das war ein Scherz...", „Jetzt müssen wir alle auch lachen! Verschwinde! Wenn ich nach Hause komme will ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen! Und mach das Bett ordentlich wenn du gehst!" mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Hotel.

Chapter 6

Genau in einer Stunde stand Aquita mit drei Pizzas, Whiskey und Erdbeeren Eis vor Dantes Laden.

Sie war nervös. Kein Mann hat sie so nervös gemacht wie er. Sie schluckte und betrat den Laden. Zwei weitere Frauen waren bei Dante. Beide saßen auf den Schreibtisch und schauten sie selbstgefällig an.

„Okay, alles was du wolltest." Sagte Aquita nur und stellte die gesamte Bestellung auf den Tisch ab.

„Schön!" er griff sich eine Pizzapackung und die zwei Weiber auch jeweils eine.

Irgendwie wurde Aquita eifersüchtig. Warum nur?

„Toller Nachtservice" sagte eine der Weiber.

„Ach ja, das ist Aquita!" sagte Dante mit vollem Mund.

„Aquita, das sind Trish und Lady."

Aquita nickte und setzte zum gehen an. Ihr wurde auf einmal total schwindelig. Sie wollte nicht vor den Idioten in Ohnmacht fallen.

Nicht jetzt! Ermahnte sie sich.

„Aquita? Hast du was?" fragte Dante grinsend. Sie war eindeutig blass. Entweder sie musste jetzt kotzen, was ihr lieber wäre, oder sie fiel wieder in Ohnmacht.

Sie hatte vergessen, dass heute der Jahrestag war. Gerade heute. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

Doch um sie herum begann sich alles zudrehen. Ihr Atem ging flach und schnell.

So sehr sie sich zusammen riss, sie fiel dennoch.

Doch sie spürte nicht den harten Boden sondern spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlossen und ihren Sturz abfingen.

„Hey! Aquita!" Dantes Stimme errichte sie nur noch gedämpft. Binnen weniger Sekunden vernahm sie gar nichts mehr...

Chapter 7

Es war ein schwüler Sommertag. Das junge Mädchen saß auf einer Bank in den privaten Gärten. Sie las ein Buch und war total in dem Geschehen vertieft.

So merkte sie nicht, wie sich ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann neben sie setzte und mit in das Buch schaute.

„Ein Erotikroman? Bist du dafür nicht zu jung?" Das Mädchen schrak auf.

„Das ist ein Liebesroman! Außerdem bin ich bereits 16 Jahre!" sagte sie ohne ihn ein einziges mal anzusehen.

„Du bist Aquita, oder? Deine Mutter sagte du seiest hier draußen. Gar nicht so einfach bei der Fläche ein Mädchen zu finden!"

Nun schaute Aquita auf. „Und wer bist du? Und was willst du von mir?" Aus ihrer Wortwahl, den Blick ihrer Augen und der Haltung merkte man, dass sie für ihr Alter schon ziemlich reif war.

„Ich bin Edwartd aber du kannst mich auch Ed nennen.", „Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich wüsste nicht warum ich mit dir vertrauliche Gespräche führen sollte geschweige dich mit einen... Spitznamen anreden!"

Edwartd seufzte. „Ich weiß was du durch gemacht hast, und ich versteh das du dich so verhältst.", „Woher willst DU wissen wie es mir geht?", „Ja, tut mir leid. Ich bin ja kein Halbdämon. Dennoch, es wäre mir eine Ehre euch zu beschützen.", „War das Mutters Befehl? Damit ich nicht von den Dämonen getötet werde?", „Für eine Private Dämonenjägerin muss man Allenmöglichen Schutz auf sich nehmen sonst kommt doch kein Geld mehr rein!" meinte Edwartd ironisch.

Aquita sah ihn verletzt an und ging.

In den folgenden Wochen nahmen beide an vielen Missionen teil. Je mehr sie zusammen arbeiteten, desto näher kamen sie sich.

Es wurde sogar so nah, dass die sonst so kühle Aquita sich verliebte.

„Edwartd?", „Hm?" beide lagen nebeneinander in einer Blumenwiese. Teils waren sie noch von Blut besudelte, da sie gerade von einer Mission kamen.

„Ich wollte dir etwas sagen!" Ed setzte sich auf und schaute Aquita aus seinen goldgrünen Augen an.

„Ich... ich liebe dich!" sagte sie zaghaft.

Zuerst erschien ein entsetztes Flimmern in seinen Augen doch dann beugte er sich zu Aquita und flüsterte „Ich dich auch Aqui!"

Sie seufzte über diesen Spitznamen. Danach küsste Ed sie leidenschaftlich.

Sie schliefen auf dem Feld miteinander. Dort wo sie niemand stören konnte.

Als Aquita von der anstrengenden Nacht wach wurde war Ed weg.

Sie spürte ihn noch und folgte ihrem Instinkt.

In einer verlassenen Höhle sah sie ihn mit fünf weiteren Leuten.

„Ed! Hast du sie endlich getötet? Sie bringt immer mehr unserer Brüder um!", „Noch nicht!" antwortete dieser.

„Aquita ist stärker als gedacht, ich kann sie nicht so leicht umlegen." Diese kühlen Worte erkannte Aquita gar nicht wieder und sie vergaß alle Vorsicht und kam aus ihrem Versteck heraus.

„Ed? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Edwartd sah sie entsetzt an. „was tust du hier-...", „Jetzt können wir sie erlegen!" riefen Eds verbündete und stürmten auf Aquita zu.

„Nein! Lasst sie!" brüllte Ed und stellte sich vor Aquita.

„Wenn es sein muss bringen wir dich auch um!" fauchten seine Brüder.

Edwartd nahm Aquita an den Schultern und schaute sie traurig an.

„Es tut mir Leid... so wollte ich das nicht." Er küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich..." als er diesen Satz beendete wurde Edwartd in tausend Stücke gerissen, als wenn eine Granate ihn zerpflückt hätte.

Mit ausdruckslosen Augen starrte Aquita in ihren Tod. Ed war tot und er liebte sie.

Das wusste sie nun und sie würde auch sterben.

Doch als Aquita eine Träne verlor sah sie hasserfüllt zu den Dämonen die Edwartd getötet hatten.

Binnen weniger Sekunden rasten sie auf Aquita zu und diese verlor vollkommen die Beherrschung. Ihre Augen wurden schwarz und wechselten zu Blutrot.

Ein greller Schrei entfuhr ihr und die Dämonen, wie die Höhle und alles weitere in einen Umkreis von fünf Kilometern explodierte.

Aquita trottete danach allein nach Hause. Als ihre Mutter sie fragte wo Ed war log Aquita

„Er war ein Dämon der sich unter uns schlich um euch alle zu töten, er musste eliminiert werden!"

Und heute vor drei Jahren geschah diese grauenhafte Explosion von Menschen und Gefühlen...

Chapter 8

Aquita wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ihr Puls war weit über 200. Alles verschwamm immerzu vor ihr. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war.

Die Umgebung war ihr Fremd.

„Wer ist Edwartd?" fragte jemand mit einer leicht amüsierten Stimme.

Aquita setzte sich schreckhaft auf. Und erkannte Dante, der an seinen Schreibtisch saß.

„Das geht dich nichts an..." sie brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus, doch Dante musste es verstanden haben. Aquita stand auf und wollte gehen.

„Warte mal! Du bist total blass, kippst bald um und aus deinen Rücken kommt ununterbrochen Blut. Willst du nicht lieber liegen bleiben?"

Aquita zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie wollte einfach nur noch Nachhause. Wenn sie jetzt nicht ging, würde sie den ganzen Tag bei Dante bleiben.

Und anscheinend wollte Dante das, denn er packte Aquita, die klägliche Versuche anstellte um sich zu wehren, und legte sie zurück auf seine Couch. Und schon wieder übermahnte sie die Ohnmacht. Doch sie kämpfte dagegen an.

Was sollte das? Das Leben spielte im Jetzt und Hier nicht in der Vergangenheit sondern in der Gegenwart und die, sah recht gut aus.

Denn Dante war gar kein so schlechter Kerl. Zumindest vom Aussehen. Der Charakter ließ zu Wünschen übrig.

Doch ihr Körper wollte nicht in der JETZT - Zeit leben. Er wollte zurück aber sie selber nur weg von dort.

Edwartd hat das aus ihr gemacht was sie jetzt ist. Eine Hure, die Dämonen abknallt und am Jahrestag von Dämonen, anderen Jägern und Erinnerungen gejagt wird.

So wollte sie nicht sein, aber so war sie und dieser Rotzlöffel vor ihr konnte es nicht ändern!

Dante schaute sie spöttisch an und kurzerhand, ohne recht nachzudenken, zog Aquita ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

„Was soll das?" Dante riss sich von ihr los und schaute sie prüfend an.

„War nur ein Joke, damit du mich gehen lässt!"

Dante schnaubte „Dann hau doch ab!" er ging sofort zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Aquita stand nun auf, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und ging zur Tür.

Auf ihrem Heimweg, starrten sie sämtliche Leute an.

„Es sieht eklig aus, ich weiß! Aber ihr müsst ja nicht hinsehen, ihr Idioten!" murmelte sie und spürte bei jedem Schritt den Schmerz in ihrem Rücken.

Diese Wunde kam zustande als Aquita die bösartigen Dämonen vernichtete, die Edwartd verraten hatten. Seitdem Tag, litt sie an diese Erinnerungen und an dem Schmerz in ihrem Rücken. Allerdings nur an dem Jahrestag an dem Edwartd starb.

Als sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer war ging sie sofort unter die Dusche.

Sie betrachtete ihren Körper in dem riesen Spiegel der in der Dusche an der Wand hing.

Sie schämte sich. Nicht weil sie nackt war, nein! Sie schämte sich für das was sie war. Sie strich über ihren Körper und hielt inne.

Warum wurde sie so? Das war momentan ihre Frage.

Warum wurde sie so nur weil ihre erste große Liebe starb.

Aquita wusste die Antwort. Sie war eindeutig. Sie blinkte wie ein Warnschild auf ihrer Stirn. Doch trotzdem wollte Aquita sie nicht sehen.

Edwartd hatte sie entjungfert, er hatte ihr Herz gestohlen, er hatte sie benutzt...

All das, dass sie so hintergangen und gedemütigt wurde will sie vergessen. Und das geht nur, wenn so viele Männer ihren Körper benutzen wie es nur geht, Hauptsache sie vergisst endlich diesen miesen, kleinen, unverwundbaren Schmerz, der sich in ihr Herz genistet hat.

Aber wie soll das gehen? Mit einem Mann! Einer den man vertrauen kann.

Doch darauf würde Aquita sich nie wieder einlassen.

Sie legte ihre Stirn an den Spiegel und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie wollte nicht so sein, sie wollte keinen Schmerz mehr fühlen.

Sie war so anders als alle sie sahen, ein reiner Schutzschild.

Und solange keiner dieses Schild zu überwinden vermag würde sie sich auch nicht anders zeigen.

„Warum kommt denn keiner?" fragte sie in dem leeren Raum. Nur das Wasser rauschte und der Abfluss blubberte. Doch keiner antwortete ihr. Warum?

Weil sie allein war...

Chapter 9

Ein nervendes Geräusch weckte Aquita. Sie legte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen und seufzte. Doch das blöde Handy hörte nicht auf zu klingeln.

Sie schaute auf den Wecker. Es war 23.00 Uhr. Keine schöne Zeit, vor allem nicht wenn man vor kurzem erst eingeschlafen ist.

Genervt nahm Aquita den Anruf an „Ja?", „Aquita, hab Hunger!"

Die seufzte erneut. Musste das heute sein?

„Dante... muss ich dir was liefern? Kannst du dir nicht einen anderen Lieferservice holen? Nur für jetzt?", „Pah! Geht es dir immer noch nicht besser?"

Aquita zögerte kurz „Nein! Mir geht es beschissen!" Es war ruhig.

Sie war vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass er ´nein´ sagen wird.

„Okay, aber Morgen! Wehe ich bekomm Morgen nicht deine Gutschein Pizza!", „Versprochen...", „Gut,..." er zögerte kurz „Ruh dich ordentlich aus, jemand der nur halb bei der Arbeit ist kann ich nicht gebrauchen!" und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

Aquita legte sich seufzend hin und schaute die Decke an. Ein Zug ratterte gerade an ihrem Fenster vorbei und ließ alles vibrieren. Dieses scheiß Ding weckte sie jeden Tag und verhinderte, dass sie je gut schlafen konnte geschweige je einen schönen Traum zu haben.

Sie seufzte wieder. Bei Dante war es so schön ruhig... so ruhig.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und sah die strahlend schönen Sterne am Himmel. Und irgendwie, musste sie bei diesem Anblick an Dante denken.

Und jetzt, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal etwas auf.

Dante war nicht egoistisch, er wollte nicht bei ihr sein, er wollte sie nicht haben, er... er reagierte wie ein normaler Mann, der nun mal Single ist und sich nicht für ein Mädchen interessiert.

Aquita setzte sich ruckartig auf. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht.

Sonst lief das doch immer anders ab.

Aquita zählte auf „Mann kennen lernen- Mann wird heiß- Mann fragt nach Name und sagt seinen- Mann gibt Telefonnummer- Mann fragt nach Treffen- Mann fragt nach Beziehung- Mann redet von Liebe- Mann wird mit geschleppt- Mann wird befriedigt- Mann wird rausgeworfen- Mann wird ignoriert!" Sie dachte kurz nach.

Und wie war das bei Dante?

„Dante kennen lernen- Dante grantig- Dante genervt- Dante will Ruhe haben- Dante will das man geht- Dante wird nicht aufdringlich- Dante ist... desinteressiert..." das letzte Wort sprach sie nur stockend aus.

„Wie kann das sein? Warum... warum klappt es nicht bei ihm..." Panik stieg in Aquita auf.

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie die Männerwelt nicht unter Kontrolle.

Sie nahm ihr Handy und rief jemanden Namens Rayen an.

„Was denn Süße?", „Du... such mir bis Morgen alle möglichen Fakten über Halbdämon Inkuben raus die etwas auf ihren Fähigkeiten weisen!", „Okay Schnucke, wird gemacht! Sehen uns ja eh Morgen!", „Danke Rayen."

Und schon wurde aufgelegt. Nun legte Aquita sich wieder hin nahm aber schon gleich wieder ihr Handy zur Hand.

„Pizza Nachtservice, was kann ich für sie tun?", „Ähm ja, hier ist Aquita, ich hätte gern die übliche Pizza, 2x und zum Laden Devil May Cry geschickte." Aquita hörte eine Kaugummiblase platzen.

„Gut, das macht dann 26 Dollar!", „Ähm, eine Flasche Gin und ein Strawbarry Sunday Eis bitte noch dazu.", „Okay, das macht dann genau 45 Dollar.", „Setzt es auf meine Rechnung.", „Mädel, du weißt, dass du den Mist auch mal bezahlen musst?", „Ja...jaaaa dann zieh es doch von meinem Gehalt ab!", „Hört sich gut an! Gut, die Lieferung kommt in 10 Minuten an.", „Danke..."

Als sie das Gespräch beendete schickte sie gleich eine SMS an Dante °Dein Abendessen kommt in wenigen Minuten°

Gleich danach, ca. nach der angegebenen Zeit erhielt sie eine SMS zurück, kurz und knapp °Danke°

Aquita lächelte. Was war bloß mit ihr los. Plötzlich fühlte SIE sich zu Dante hingezogen, dabei sollte es doch genau umgekehrt sein.

Was war bloß los?

Die Welt steht auf dem Kopf, nur wegen eines Halbdämons?

Chapter 10

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Aquita einen erneuten Anruf.

„Aquita, es wird Zeit fürs Frühstück!" ertönte Dantes amüsierte Stimme.

„Okay, ich bin in drei Stunden da.", „Geht das nicht eher?", „Wenn ich nackt zu dir rüber kommen soll mit Eispizza geht das schon in einer Viertelstunde." Es war ruhig.

„Dann brauche lieber zehn Stunden." Sagte er leicht angewidert und legte auf.

Aquita spürte ein Stechen in der Brust.

Was war das? Etwa Kummer? Was sollte das? Warum sollte sie bei dieser Bemerkung Kummer haben?

Es half nichts zu Lügen. Auch wenn dieses Gefühl ihr schon so lange fern war wusste sie genau was es war.

Liebe.

Nur es war ein verdammt ungünstiger Moment und ein verdammt ungünstiger Kerl.

Sie stand blitzschnell auf zog sich an und innerhalb von drei Stunden war sie bei Dante samt seiner Bestellung.

Er war alleine, zum Glück.

Aquita legte die Bestellung auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Was war Gestern mit dir?" fragte er und nahm sich eine Pizza vor.

„Als wenn es dich etwas angeht, Süßer!", „Ich find, schon, da ich gestern kein persönliches Abendessen bekommen habe."

Aquita seufzte.

„Dazu, muss ich doch noch etwas fragen.", „Was?", „Ich arbeite nun Nachts in einer Bar. Ich war nur in Urlaub und da wollte ich fragen ob es dir genügt, wenn abends ein normaler Pizzabote kommt."

Dante sah sie Stirn runzelnd an.

„Kannst du mir verraten wofür du das Geld brauchst? Mich bezahlst du nicht richtig aber arbeitest Tags und Nachts.", „Nun ja, bei der Pizzeria geb ich mein Geld aus für mein Hotel. Bei den Jägern verdien ich so gut wie nichts und bei dir gar nichts. Und in der Bar verdiene ich so viel wie ich verkaufe." Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Warum gibst du in der Pizzeria Geld aus?"

Aquita seufzte. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie sein Essen von ihren Geld bezahlte, was würde er dann machen? Egal, er musste es nicht wissen.

„Weil ich mir jedes Mal eine zum essen kaufe!" log sie mit leichtem, ironischem Unterton.

Doch Dante schnaubte nur und schaute sie grimmig an. Besonders auf ihrer Zigarette hatte er es abgesehen.

Diese grimmige Fratze erinnerte sie an etwas. Nein! An jemanden.

„Irgendwoher kenn ich dich. Bevor wir uns hier trafen...", Dante zog eine Braue hoch.

„So'n Typ mit blauem Mantel..." mummelte sie und Dante sah sie noch grimmiger an.

„Das ist mein Zwillingsbruder!", „Wirklich...? ich mag ihn nicht...", „Warum?"

...

Chapter 11

Es war an einem regnerischen Tag und Aquita sollte ihren ersten Job bei den Jägern erledigen. Doch sie hatte keine Lust, zumal sie sich um einen Halbdämon kümmern sollte.

Etwas, was nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich lag.

Trotzdem machte sie den Job, damit sie Geld verdiente.

Doch diesen, ersten Auftrag bereute sie jetzt noch. Sie hätte ihn lieber nie gemacht.

An einem verlassenen Platz sah sie den Halbdämon den sie töten sollte.

Er hatte silbernes Haar zu einer Frisur nach oben gegellt. Seine blauen Augen schauten sie genervt und gelangweilt an.

Was sollte Aquita dazu sagen. Er hielt nicht viel von Frauen.

Und so war auch der Kampf.

Das einzigste, was Aquita ihn antun konnte, war seinen Mantel einen Riss zu verpassen, mehr nicht.

Denn schon bald lag sie unter Schmerzen am Boden und verkniff es sich zu schreien.

„Das nächste mal, legst du dich nicht mit Vergil an!" war ihr neuer Vorsatz.

Vergil hatte ihr mit einer besonderen Waffe eine riesen Wunde auf dem Rücken bereitet.

Normalerweise würde diese heilen doch die Waffe musste mit einem Zauber belegt worden sein.

Die Wunde schloss sich nicht, und so entstand eine Narbe, die immer wieder kribbelte wenn Vergil in der Nähe war.

Chapter 12

Aquita hatte das Gefühl, dass Dante nicht recht wusste ob er lachen sollte oder lieber die Klappe hielt.

„Wer kommt denn auch auf so eine bescheuerte Idee, Vergil anzugreifen?", „Ich ja nicht!" war ihre einzigste antwort.

„Süßer, hast du dann noch einen Wunsch, oder brauchst du heute Abend nichts. Sag es mir gleich denn bei der Arbeit, darf ich nicht telefonieren!", „Süßer?"

Aquita grinste. Jetzt musste sie offensiv werden. Es war einfach zu verlockend.

Sie beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch, zog Dante an seinem Hemd zu sich und gab ihn einen Kuss.

Er erwiderte nichts. Er schaute sie nur grimmig an.

„Ne Pizza, wie immer, mehr nicht..."

Aquita lächelte zuckersüß und zündete sich mal wider einen Qualmstängel an.

Sie ging zur Tür und grinste Dante an. Ihr erster Erfolg und der war unbezahlbar.

Dantes Lippen fühlten sich so toll an. Als wenn sein Mund für ihrem gemacht wurde. Einfach unwerfend. So etwas hatte Aquita noch nie erlebt, nicht mal mit Edwartd.

Fröhlich ging sie zu ihrer Arbeit in der Nachtbar.

Ihr schwuler Freund Rayen wartete bereits auf sie und hatte einen Stapel weißer Blätter bei sich.

„Okay, Süße! Ich habe alles rausgesucht, ich hoffe doch mal es wird dir helfen."

Aquita nahm sich das Papier und laß sich alles durch und obwohl sie es nicht geglaubt hatte wusste sie nun einiges mehr über sich.

Halbdämonen und Dämonen waren nicht von ihrer Fähigkeit besessen und sogar einige Menschen könnten dagegen Immun sein.

Also war Dante gegen sie Immun und was war mit Rayen, er war schwul aber immer noch ein Mann. Die Antwort fand sie schon ziemlich schnell.

Schwule Männer waren ebenfalls dagegen Immun, Lesbische Frauen allerdings nicht.

Aquitas Herz sprang höher. Dante war nicht besessen, er dachte von alleine, er wies sie ab...

Der letzte Punkt stimmte Aquita wieder traurig. Er lehnte sie ab, genau der Kerl dem sie verfallen war, lehnte sie ab.

Plötzlich stupste Rayen sie an.

„Ich habe dich zwar schon ne Weile nicht mehr gesehen aber du siehst trotzdem anders aus."

Sie faste sich entsetzt ins Gesicht „Wie sehe ich denn aus?", „Total verliebt!", „Quatsch!"

Rayen grinste „Du hast jemanden kennen gelernt!" Aquita wurde rot und so erzählte sie alles von Dante, doch ihr angriff auf ihn heute ließ sie aus.

„Dann tu mal alles, damit ihr zusammenkommt, ich helfe auch gerne nach!"

Aquita lachte und wusch gerade Gläser ab.

„Ich werde ja sehen, wie es morgen läuft."

Chapter 13

Doch der nächste Morgen sollte nicht gut laufen.

Aquita kam bei dem Devil May Cry mit einer Pizza an.

Im Laden war alles ruhig, nur der Ventilator machte Krach. Aquita kam mit einer Zigarette im Mund zu Dantes Schreibtisch und legte die Pizza ab.

Plötzlich stand Dante auf nahm Aquitas Zigarette, nahm einen Zug und blies ihr den Rauch direkt ins Gesicht.

Aquita hustete und bekam sich kaum noch ein. Vorwurfsvoll, sah sie Dante an.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass in meinen Laden nicht geraucht wird!"

Aquita zog einen Schmollmund und sah in Dantes blaue Augen.

Sie waren so fesselnd, so unergründlich...

Um Dante zu haben musste sie also mit rauchen aufhören, gut dann soll das so sein!

Dante beugte sich zu ihr „Was willst du eigentlich noch von mir? Du kommst dauernd an gekrochen..."

Der Schlag saß. War sie ihm etwa so wider? Wäre es da nicht besser zu gehen? Ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Aquita senkte den Blick und rang mit den Worten.

„Ich bringe dir nur deine Pizza..." mehr sagte sie nicht und sie machte sofort kehrt.

Dante folgte ihr nicht, nein, er setzte sich zurück an seinem Schreibtisch und futterte Pizza.

Das war nicht falsch zu verstehen. Gott! Rayen hatte Recht, dachte Aquita bitter als sie bei sich im Hotelzimmer war.

Sie war unsterblich in Dante verliebt und dieser konnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal ausstehen.

Jetzt war es wieder so weit, ihr Herz wurde gebrochen und wieder von einem Dämon.

Was bleib ihr jetzt noch übrig... sie konnten nicht mehr und kämpfen wollte sie nicht, außerdem konnte sie nichts dafür da es für sie immer zu leicht gewesen war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Tür und Aquita schaute in rote Augen.

„Du hast mich angerufen?" Aquita nickte und holte ihre Tasche mit den wenigen Sachen.

„Du bist also endlich bereit deinem Vater zu dienen? Sehr schön!", „Könnten wir davor noch zu einem Laden gehen?", „Natürlich!"

Der Kerl war Aquitas Halbbruder, Väterlicherseits also ein Inkubus.

Es ging jetzt zu ihrem Vater, dieser wollte mir ihr Kinder zeugen, da sie der einzigste weibliche Inkubus ist. Früher hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt, doch jetzt gab sie auf.

Sie ging alleine ins Devil May Cry.

Dante schaute sie schon genervt an und Aquita holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin nicht mehr in der Stadt, ich gehe in die Dämonen Welt und da wollte ich dir sagen, dass du trotzdem deine Pizza bekommst..." Dante sah sie fragend an.

„Ich geh dann mal...", „Aquita, wo bleibst du?" rief ihr Bruder.

„Wer ist das?", „Ich gehe mit ihm mit..." mit einem verabschieden Gruß ging sie raus.

Doch Dante folgte ihr. Seine Augen blitzten seltsam auf und er schaute grimmig zu Aquitas Bruder.

„Du willst sie mitnehmen?" Er holte auf einmal eine seiner Waffen raus.

„Sie bleibt hier! Sie gehört mir!" mit einem gezielten Treffer schoss er dem Dämon zwischen die Augen.

Dieser pulverisierte sich sofort und Aquita schaute Dante verwirrt an.

„Was war das?", „Bild dir ja nichts darauf ein!" blaffte Dante sie an und ließ sie alleine draußen stehen.

Chapter 14

Aquita überlegte was sie tun sollte.

Dantes Worte verwirrten sie und sie wollte nun hier bleiben aber seine Anderen Worte verunsicherten sie.

Was sollte sie tun?

Er meinte sie würde an gekrochen kommen... war das wirklich so? War sie wirklich schon so sehr von Dante abhängig? Und was sollten seine Worte bedeuten?

Aquita stand wieder unter der Dusche. Völlig verzweifelt betrachtete sie sich selbst.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit um Dante zu testen und wenn sie ihm doch nichts bedeutete sah es schlecht für sie aus. Dante entschied mit einer kleinen Geste über ihr Leben.

Sie seufzte. Warum musste sie sich auch verlieben...

Nun flossen Tränen. Sie konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten. Warum musste das passieren. Ihr Leben war doch in Ordnung gewesen.

„Lügnerin!" ermahnte sie sich.

„Du wolltest Liebe spüren! Und jetzt hast du dich verliebt... wahrscheinlich auch noch unglücklich..."

Sie fing sich wieder und kam aus der Dusche vor.

Nachdem sie sich ins Bett gelegt hatte dachte sie nicht mehr viel.

Nur ihr Herz pochte lautstark. Aus Angst, Angst vor dem morgigen Tag.

Es war später Nachmittag als Aquita zu Dante ging.

Mit rasenden Herzen betrat sie den Laden und schaute sofort in Dantes schöne Augen.

„Was ist?", „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich, auch wenn mein Halbbruder tot ist, ich trotzdem gehe.", „Dann tu das! Du kommst ja eh wieder an gekrochen!", „Nein, diesmal nicht!"

Dante grunzte amüsiert. Doch Aquita ging und es blieb auch eine Weile ruhig, bis sie wieder kam.

„Ich wusste du kommst!" sagte er selbstzufrieden.

„Tut mir leid aber ich habe vor einiger Zeit etwas hier vergessen!"

Sie ging zielstrebig auf sein Sofa zu und nahm sich ein Gerät.

„Mein Navigator und Terminplaner..." sagte sie knapp und ging.

Was er nicht sah ist, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Doch Dante dachte sich nichts dabei, er war sich 100% sicher, dass sie zurückkommt.

Doch es bleib still. Dante schaute gebannt auf die Tür und wartete.

Plötzlich ging sie auf und Dante wollte erleichtert ausatmen doch es war nicht Aquita sondern Lady und Trish.

„Was ist Dante?", „Nichts..." sagte er leise.

Denn die Tür öffnete sich nicht und er erblickte keine goldenen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten.

Aquita war weg...

Und die Stille blieb...

XII


End file.
